When electronic content of any form is consumed by a person interested in gathering information, only a fraction of that content is really relevant. The rest is not essential to understand the highlights or core of the content. Therefore, consuming content can be very ineffective and tiring, because people have to read/browse/scan though irrelevant passages. Experience shows that in average less than 20% of available content is relevant or essential to a consumer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for tools and services to enable consumers to “essentialize” electronic content as a community and create a ranking system for the summaries generated by members of the community so that people can easily identify and directly consume the relevant parts of electronic content through both personal and crowd-sourced rating schemes.